Green Eyed Monster
by goldgirlbomb
Summary: What happens when Cozumi's husband Glenn gets jealous of someone else flirting with her? (NOTE: I wrote this for a tumblr follower of mine for a giveaway, sorry again it took so long for me to post it up!)


Cozumi sighed as she followed along the corridor slowly, heading to the study where her husband, Glenn, was. She knew that he was meeting with Prince Keith to discuss some business, but it had been a few hours and she wondered if they were finished up yet or not. Glenn had promised her earlier that day that they would go on a picnic for lunch, and it was now well past the lunch hour. Not that it had necessarily surprised her, as she knew that this business deal Glenn was trying to work out was important to their kingdom. But she did wish that they could've gone on their picnic, having made him his favorite dishes herself in the kitchen. She pouted slightly but resolved to put on her usual cheerful exterior when she saw him again. After all it wasn't his fault, just the nature of the beast. She knew things like this would happen when she married him after all.

In the distance she could see Keith exiting the study, closing the door and making his way towards her. She smiled and met him halfway. "Hello Prince Keith."

Keith nodded his head politely and grinned down at her. "Princess."

Cozumi blushed, the title still so new to her. "Please, you know I prefer it when everyone just calls me by my name."

"As you wish, Cozumi."

"Are you and my husband finished with your business?"

"We just finished, yes. I believe he's writing up a few things and should be out soon."

Cozumi smiled. "Excellent! Thank you Prince Keith."

Keith clicked his tongue against his teeth. "I prefer it when you call me Keith." He took a step closer, deepening Cozumi's blush. She knew Keith always had a rather flirtatious side to him, and couldn't help but to laugh. Although he usually refrained from directing his flirtations at her, he always did seem to enjoy teasing her whenever they saw one another. And from the cat-ate-the-canary grin he was giving her, his teasing was in full progress.

"Keith then…. Thank you for making your way all the over here to meet with my husband, I know it means a great deal to him."

A low chuckle rumbled in his chest. "It was no trouble at all. Any excuse to see you is well worth the effort." He took her hand from her side and pressed a soft kiss against it, only deepening the red hue coating her cheeks.

"I think you can stop teasing my wife now Keith." A voice practically growled from behind her.

Cozumi turned her head to see Glenn storming towards her. He had his hands clenched into fists at his sides and a ferocious look on his face. His eyes practically glowed with fire, causing her to swallow thickly. He reached her quickly with just a few long strides and grabbed her wrist, dragging her behind him towards their bedroom. Glenn made no other effort to acknowledge Keith, and Cozumi glanced back to see Keith chuckling, his arms folded across his chest with an amused expression glued to his face.

Glenn closed the door behind him, locking the door as he glared down at Cozumi. "What were you two talking about so?"

Cozumi sighed and shook her head. "Really Glenn, you didn't have to go and do all of that. We were just politely chatting."

"You were blushing."

Cozumi turned her head to the side slightly. "He was just teasing me as he always does."

Glenn slowly came towards her, stopping just mere inches from her. "And what did have to tease you about today?"

"I-It was nothing, really."

Glenn's hands cupped her face in his hands. "I don't particularly care for it when Keith directs his little flirtations at you, my dear."

"How did you know…"

"I could hear him. Usually he's less subtle about it, but nevertheless, I didn't like the way he was looking at you."

Cozumi softened in his hands, placing one of her hands over his. "Are you jealous my prince?"

Glenn chuckled. "And if I was?"

"Then I'd tell you that you have no need to be. I am yours, and yours only. I will never love another man the way that I love you. So you need not worry about such frivolous things."

Glenn pulled her into his arms, wrapping his arms snugly around her waist. "Doesn't make me any less jealous."

"Then just how can I prove to you just how much I love you?" She purred up at him. The mischievous look that crossed his face at her words caused a shiver to wrack her body.

Glenn's lips found the sensitive spot at the base of her neck, and she pressed her body further against his. "Well… there is one thing that you can do… my beautiful wife." His lips traveled further up her neck to explore the sensitive shell of her ear, tracing it delicately with his tongue. She closed her eyes and held onto him, her body no longer listening to her.

"A-And what's that?" She asked quietly, nibbling her lower lip as the ghost-like touches on her skin continued. Before she could say anything else, Glenn swiftly scooped her up in her arms and walked them over to their bed, tossing her gently onto the soft sheets. He crawled across the bed towards her, looking down at her with desire-slit eyes.

"You can make love with me." He whispered before claiming her lips with his. All other intentions she had completely flew out the window as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, holding him close. His lips tasted sweet and she felt drunk with desire. She hadn't even realized how much she wanted to be with him like this until just now. It had been a few day since they'd made love, and it now felt like a century. Barely afternoon and she was already desperate for her husband's lovemaking. What a wife she was. Glenn skillful hands found the buttons to the bodice of the dress she was wearing, but he impatiently tugged at the material, sending buttons flying everywhere.

Cozumi giggled underneath him and pulled her lips from his. "This was a nice dress."

Glenn smirked down at him as he pulled her out of her dress. "I'll get you a thousand more nice dresses, just as long as I get you out of _this_ one." She made no more protests and allowed him to toss the ruined material aside, gazing lovingly up at him. She was now glad that the dress hadn't required the use of a bra, seeing the way Glenn's nostrils flared at the sight of her exposed chest. She licked her lips, further igniting the fire in him, crying out as he took a hardened bud in his mouth. She felt positively regal underneath his heated body, feeling as his hardened member strained against the fabric of his pants.

His mouth did wicked things to her, lapping gently at one bud before devoting just as much attention to the other. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and began desperately trying to remove the material from his body. His teasing laugh echoed around the bedroom and he assisted her, tossing it away. The feel of his heated skin against hers sent her mind into blissful oblivion. Glenn trailed his lips down her body towards the lacy fabric concealing her womanhood. He looked positively sinful, his teeth grabbing the hem of her panties and dragging them down her legs. Exposing her naked body to his lustful gaze.

"How did I get so lucky?" He whispered, his eyes rapturous as he looked down at her. She smiled lustfully at him, watching him hastily discarding his pants and boxers in one foul swoop. The protruding flesh jutting towards her made her mouth water and she suddenly craved a taste of him. He always tasted so scandalously enchanting that she couldn't help but to want to take him into her mouth. She brought herself up onto her knees and crawled towards him, her vision seeing red with undeniable desire.

The handsome features on his face contorted into that of pure pleasure as she took him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around his tip. Her head bobbed up and down sensuously, taking him in and out of her mouth with ruthlessness that seemed to surprise even Glenn. He gasped when her tongue paid special attention to the throbbing vein on the underside of him, and he pulled from her grasp. Her mouth released him with a moist popping noise and she pouted up at him, licking her lips. She wanted to taste more of him, bring him to the edge of insanity only to push him over with her tongue, and drink in his very essence. But Glenn didn't seem to be ready to be taken so easily, or to venture into this idyllic world alone. The positively sinful gleam in his eyes told her that he wanted to take her with him. Glenn pushed her back onto the bed and covered her body with his, claiming her lips with his once again.

Her fingers scraped against his back, egging on his efforts. It was like magic every time she felt his smooth skin underneath her fingertips, loving the way that it felt. He prodded her legs apart with his knee and she felt his heated member pressing against her. She moaned and opened her eyes, his eyes sparkling down into hers. He made no movement to claim her, just continued to hold his heated body against hers. He was teasing her now, holding onto his self-restraint with the only shred of sanity he still had at the moment. He kissed her again, his lips caressing her own softly. But she was hungry, hungry for him, and she wanted him inside of her. Now.

Only when she whimpered his name in his ear did the weak hold on his control completely broke, and he thrusted into her, both groaning at the sensation. He pounded into her desperately with reckless self-abandon, like he couldn't get enough of her, and Cozumi clung to him. Holding on for dear life as she felt her impending crisis fast approaching.

"Coz..u…mi…" Glenn growled, his fingers finding the place where they were joined, and rubbed her sensitive nub. She screamed then, her heightened senses unable to take it anymore and her world exploded around her. She chanted his name as wave upon wave of pleasure washed over her body like a rolling tide. His name a word, a prayer on her lips.

A familiar throbbing sensation echoed down below, and Glenn gasped as he felt his own explosive orgasm. So powerful that he threw his head back and just held on for dear life. When he finally drifted back to earth, seeing the blissful and satisfied smile on his wife's face made him smile back. He fell to her side, so to not crush her, and pulled her along with him. Cradling her into his side as they held one another.

"I'll have to get you jealous more often if this is the aftermath of it." She giggled, feeling Glenn's arms tighten around her.


End file.
